5 Years From Graduation
by PsyhoOo
Summary: 5 Years ago I graduated from Hogwarts. Nice school, nice moments. Lots of fun, some detentions, many good grades and lots of torturing from that annoying Potter. And now after five years. I will get to see all my good friends and unfortunately James Potte
1. Chapter 1

This is my third story. Its called "5 Years After Graduation". I hope you like it. I am not J. K. Rowling. If I were I would not be wasting my talent with Fan- Fics on the internet. I would write another bestseller. Also i do not own Harry Potter, nor any other HP character. I only own a Harry Potter doll. Thats enough for me (For now) Muahaha!!!

* * *

Hi. My name is Lily Evans. I'm 22 years old. I have flaming red hair and emerald green eyes. I'm somewhat different from than other people you see in London. I'm a witch. I have been for almost 10 years. Actually that is when I found out about my abilities. I got my letter when I was at home with my parents and my loving sister Petunia. She is not that loving anymore. Not since the letter. She got all jealous and started calling me names like "freak" and other not so complimenting names. Anyway I was eating breakfast when suddenly an owl got in the kitchen where we usually have our breakfasts. We all freaked out when the owl landed on the table right in front of me. It lifted it leg and I noticed the letter. After reading it my parents didn't believe any of it. But they had no choice but to believe after seeing the owl show. So we ended up on Diagon alley buying supplies for my first year in the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Anyway, ten years from then here I am, living in London in a studio apartment with my best friend from Hogwarts, Alice. She is quite the character really. She has an attitude problem that most of the time gets her in trouble, but she really doesn't give a shit about it. She has M rated language and a hot body to go with it. Long brown hair and hazel eyes and in love with her high school sweetheart Frank. Actually is her Hogwarts sweetheart.

As for me, I'm not in love with anyone. I don't believe in love. Its all just chemicals that drive our body and emotions nuts. There is only lust. Nothing more. So I have never been I love and I never will be.

So let's talk about something not so depressing as love. The Hogwarts "Five years from graduation" party. Yes, let's talk about that. It's in a week. So that means I have to go buy a proper dress go tanning and all the pampering stuff usually girls do. I'm not into that stuff but Alice made me go. I don't know why we have to go so pampered. Yes it's a party. But I have no one to be pretty for… Not that I am complaining or something. I am not ready for relationships anyway. Got my career to look forward to. I can't balance my love life and career as an Auror at the same time. Anyway… Where was I. Oh yes. Alice is beautifying her self for Frank off course so I have to be the tag along for the beauty salon.

Where is Alice anyway? She was supposed to be here a half hour ago. I'm going to kill her when she gets here. The nerve of her…

"Knock Knock"

Finally. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind.

"Hey Lils. Sorry I'm late. Got stuck in traffic"- said Alice as she came in. She immediately attacked the fridge. "I'm starved. For breakfast I only had a bagel"- Alice said as she took out products.

"Alice you apparated here. What traffic?"- I raised an eyebrow. No way could she have fooled me. I was a head girl back in my time.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You are smart"- She smiled "Ok. I admit. I was with Frank and we got little carried away. We lost track of time. Sorry! Could you ever forgive you bestest of the best friend"- Alice pleaded with those big puppy eyes and an apple in her mouth

"You know, that eye trick isn't working on me. Maybe on Frank but never on me"- I rolled my eyes and took the apple from her mouth

"Oh please, I will do your laundry for a week"

"Month"- I demanded

"Oh OK, and give me my apple back"- she sighed and took the apple straight from my mouth. The nerve of her. I'm only allowed to do that.

* * *

Authors Note:

OK. So i wanted this to be a one- shot. But I changed my mind. It will only have a few chapters because I'm not in the mood to write a huge story with 26 chapters. If you are interested in big stories you can go and read my other story "Back in Time". I hope you like ether one of them... And if you are interested in low quality humor you have to check my third and last (for now) story "The Adventures Of Harry Potter" Thank you for reading this and taking time of your day for my amateur stories.

_Read & Review_


	2. Chapter 2

So here we are… Looking for the perfect dress for the perfect night. That's what Alice said. I'm only a, messenger. I said bullshit. Anyway, we were talking and we decided that I should wear green. I'm sick and tired of people saying I should wear red. I hate red. I love my hair color, don't get me wrong but the red color is not the color I want to wear. We talked about wearing white, but that would be too… bridal. Black was a good color but we still decided on green. It would match my eyes (blah cliché). We didn't have to worry about Alice, everything suits her well.

So off we went. 

Oh my God. Isn't there one decent dress in this town? They are too frilly, too sparkly or the color is just plain ugly. Finally in the last store we went in. The store was empty. Not many people around. The dresses looked OK. Some were really nice actually

"Hey Lily look at this one"- Alice said and I turned around to look at her. She was holding a neon yellow dress with the hugest bow I have ever seen in my life. Apparently saw my face and cracked up "I'm kidding Lily. This dress is way too ugly, even I can say with my horrible fashion sense" I laughed

After 15 minutes of looking around there still wasn't sign of thee dress. Suddenly I got glimpse of a dress. It was an olive roman looking dress. It wasn't one of those bal looking dresses (you know the long ones). No, this was a short one. Unfortunately a woman was holding it apparently she was ready to buy it. I poked Alice and showed her the dress. She looked at it, then me and smiled. She smiled with one of her evil smiles. No one wanted to see that smile, that smile meant no good. Before I tried to stop her she headed over to the lady.

"Why hello there"- Alice said to the lady as he took another dress from the rack

"Hello"- the lady replayed glimpsing at Alice 

"Do you know about the big sale?"- asked Alice acting non shalant 

"What big sale?"- asked the lady curiously

"Oh, you don't know. I'm surprised. Yeah. There is a big sale of dresses across the town. Apparently the shop owner is broke and he has to close the store so he is selling the dresses very, very cheap. But it closes in 10 minutes."- nodded Alice

"Really, well thank you for telling me."- The lady said, put back the dress and left the store quickly. 

Lily stared open mouthed and Alice started to bow.

"Thank you, thank you very much. There is no need for applause. I know I'm a genius"

Lily Laughed and took out the dress again. She got a better look at it. It was perfect. Thee dress was there. The only problem was if it fitted

"Hey Lily look at this one"- said Alice as she showed be a cream almost white colored dress. It was simple and quite lovely.

"I love it"- I smiled. We took our dresses and headed over to the dressing room. Surprisingly the dresses fitted perfectly.

  


* * *

Authors Note:

Hello there readers. How are you today? I have something to tell you. I tried, and tried and tried again but I just couldn't do it. I couldn't put pictures of Lily's and Alice's dresses. So if you know hot to do this please send me a message. I will be most grateful. Also I would like to ask you to review if you like OR don't like this story. Thank you! I hope you like it! 


	3. Chapter 3

The dresses were pretty. No they were not pretty, they were simply beautiful. Olive green color. Roman style, not to short, flowy looking and with a v neckline and copper rings on the straps. I'm very happy with the dress and Alice should be happy with hers too. Her dress was like Merlyn Monroe's dress, you know that white one. Only this one is creamier and the straps around her neck are thinner. As we were going down the street we decided to stop for some ice-cream. We always do that. We always eat ice – cream when we have a lot to do. It's just a way to relax from our problems. We sat down on a really cute round table with an umbrella in the middle and a really cute waiter came to take our orders. He took our orders and left. And I take back what I said about him. He is a cute waiter with a really cute behind. Oh yeas. Apparently Alice saw me checking out the waiter's bottom because when the waiter came back with our orders I was totally appalled when Alice opened her big mouth.

"You know, my friend is really fond of your... ass" Alice smiled cheekily and I... Well I just drowned under the table. But the waiter just smiled and turned to me

"Really, well you can say to your friend that I like her too"- he said not taking his eyes from me. So this would be romantic if Alice didn't mention that I liked his ass and If I wasn't gapping with my mouth wide open so flies could come in and out. But apparently the waiter found that cute and introduced himself

"I'm Oliver Tucker. Nice to meet you" he said

"I'm Lily, Lily Evans. Nice to meet you too" I said and I gave him my arm so we can shook but he took my arm kneeled on one knee and kissed it. I blushed. You see I wasn't really used to guys kissing my arms. In the past years all I've got from boys is punches and food fights and pranks and stuff, so I wasn't really used to this kind of behavior

"And this is my ex best friend Alice. Meet her now for you soon find out that she has been buried alive" I glared with my arm still in his hands and Alice just smiled cheekily. Smile Alice smile all you can because soon you will swimming with the fishes. Oh wait no I said I will burry her. For soon you will swim with the worms. Muahahahaaa. My day dreaming will soon end I suppose so why don't I unfaze myself.

"So does this pretty lade have a phone number" asked Oliver

"She has and here it is" said Alice and apparated a paper and gave it to Oliver. I just glared not being able to say anything.

"Are you my personal secretary Alice" I say after gaining my voice" I can give him my number my self thank you very much"

"I will call you Lily. You are stuck with me now" he smiled and I blushed... Again.

"But ladies I must go now, costumers are waiting" he said, he kissed my arm again and left. I turned to Alice and aw her grinning.

"What re you smiling at" I glared at her

"Look at Lily, all grown up, catching hot charming guys while eating her chocolate ice cream. Oh mighty Lily I bow down in front of your glorious feet" I couldn't help but smile.

This is the best damn ice cream I have ever eaten. It's so creamy but a little crunchy. Not to cold so you cant recognize the flavor but still cold enough so you know it's an ice cream. That was paradise. Simply paradise. Anyway, Alice pestered me all the way to the cab when we bumped into a familiar face…

"Remus. Is that you!" stared at the familiar man infront of me.

"Well hello Lily, Alice." smiled Remus "I see you two are still hanging out. That's good." "Yes well… Remus it's so good to see you. Lets go for a coffee."- suggested Alice "Talk, just like old times"- she said and grabbed Remus' arm.

"So anyway, I was just about to make the deal with this woman when Sirius suddenly comes complitly naked in and says 'Remus where is the tea set... I'm about to have a tea party with Mr Fluff'. So the woman freaked out and left." Remus finished his story and Alice and I started laughing. We were at a small coffee shop on Diagon Alley and we were just reminiscing old times.

"So I see Sirius is still the same" giggled Alice "What about James" Alice asked

"Yeah, we havent seen him in a long time, well except at Quidditch matches" I added. I bet you thought that I would glare at Alice and start thinking about James and realize that I am in love with him. Well sadly no. I am over him, I am over his pranking, over his annoying habits and over those years. I wouldn't hold a grudge against James. It has been 5 years. We should forget the past.

"Oh well James" started Remus "He is fine, he works a lot though, I can't get him to realize that that is unhealthy." Remus said sadly

"What do you mean work. He is a Quidditch Star. He doesn't work" asked Alice surprised. I was just staring at Remus and thinking.

"Well he isn't just a Quidditch star Alice, besides the practices he works as an undercover Auror" explained Remus. Well... This got me out of my thinking

"Auror? Why do I not know about that?" I asked surprised. Alice looked at me with that I-know-you-still-like-James look. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her.

"Well like I said He is an undercover Auror. So nobody knows except mad eye and some other important faces in the ministry" added Remus and got up. "Alice, Lily I have to go now, I have somewhere I have to be right now" he said and looked at the watch on his hand

"Oh and look am already very late, I'm sorry but I have to go" Remus apologized he paid and we got out of the coffee shop.

"Remus, are you going to the party, you know the graduation party" I asked curiously

"Oh yes, we are all going, Sirius, James and me"- Remus answered and smiled knowingly. I hate that smile. I really do hate it. Remus always used it on me when he knew something, or at least he thought he knew something. You see back ay Hogwarts me and Remus were really close. He was the first person I met when I came to Hogwarts. We were very close friends and he knew everything about me just as I knew everything about him. Yes, I do know that he is a werewolf. I have known since 2nd year. And I've been an animagus since 3rd. yes I am an animagus. In fact I'm a fox. A red green eyed really cute fox. But Alice doesn't know that. That is the only thing she doesn't know about me.

"Really, well that's great" I answered and glared at him. "Well Remmy it was really great seeing you and all but we have to get going, we are late too" I smiled and hugged him "Bye Remus see you at the Party"


End file.
